Can´t turn back time
by elechan
Summary: [songfic]Naraku fue derrotado y Kagome volvió a su época dejando atrás a Inuyasha. Pero cada noche recibe la visita de alguien muy especial [descúbranlo][completo]
1. Chapter 1

**Can´t turn back time**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**"..." los personajes hablan**

**'...' los personajes piensan**

_kkkk_** letra de la canción**

"Buenas noches a todos, me voy a dormir" se despidió Kagome de su familia. Se levantó del salón, llevó su cuenco de arroz a la cocina y lo puso en el fregadero. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en sus ojos. 'No, no debo llorar' se dijo a sí misma. Y con un gesto se limpio esas gotas de agua que amenazaban con salir y se colocó una sonrisa triunfante y segura que no despertara sospechas de su desesperación.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto, el gesto cambió a uno más sombrío y dejó escapar un suspiro que llevaba aguantando por horas. Fue hasta su escritorio y miró todos los libros que sobre él había. Los exámenes los había acabado ese mismo día y se sentía orgullosa. Después de la vida que había pasado, que al fin las cosas de las clases le fueran bien era todo un alivio. Había tardado en ponerse al día, pero se podía decir que Kagome era una chica inteligente y, poco a poco, fue recuperando todo ese tiempo perdido en otras épocas. Sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar y concentró toda su atención en el desorden que tenía enfrente. Como no tenía mucho sueño, se puso a recoger todos y cada uno de esos libros colocándolos con sumo cuidado en el estante. El trabajo no le había llevado mucho tiempo y, al finalizar, se volvió a sentar en la silla, exhausta, pero feliz por haber cumplido su tarea. De pronto, sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña fotografía que estaba oculta bajo esa masa de libros y que ahora, libre de su prisión, se hacía notar llamativamente. La tomó con una mano temblorosa y, cuando vio la imagen impresa, los recuerdos corrieron a agolparse en su mente, dañándola de nuevo, como habían hecho tiempo atrás.

Las caras de todos sus amigos estaban borrosas por las lágrimas que no parecían dejar de salir. Aún recordaba con melancolía cuando llevó la cámara de fotos a la época de las guerras civiles y tomó aquella imagen con todos sus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga,… incluso Koga estaba allí. Ella estaba al lado de Inuyasha, cogida a su brazo, y los dos sonriendo cálidamente. Fue tomada poco tiempo antes de derrotar, finalmente, a Naraku. Todo permanecía fresco en su memoria como si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido ayer mismo.

_**Flashback**_

_**Todos estaban muy felices celebrando que por fin la búsqueda había terminado. Con Naraku vencido, muchas vidas fueron vengadas y otras salvadas, como la de Miroku. Pero se acercaba el momento que más temía Kagome. Y cuando vio a Inuyasha llamarla para hablar privadamente, con esa expresión tan seria, supo que todo había acabado.**_

_**Una vez estuvieron bastante alejados de los demás, no muy lejos del pozo, Inuyasha le explicó que tenía que irse con Kikyo. Le dijo muchas cosas bellas, como que la quería, que no sabía cuando se había enamorado de ella, pero que también estaba enamorado de Kikyo y que se lo debía.**_

**"_Entiendo" dijo la chica sin dejarle terminar de explicarse. Se acercó a él y le dio el primer y único beso. Un beso corto, pero dulce y tierno. Y sin decir más, ella fue a despedirse del resto, se metió en el pozo y volvió a su época para no volver._**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

'De eso hace ya más de un año, por qué no consigo olvidarte?' pensaba Kagome echada en la cama, acurrucada cual recién nacido, con la foto entre sus manos, y gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Minutos después se quedó dormida con un solo pensamiento en su mente y un susurro escapando de sus labios "Inuyasha…"

La ventana del cuarto de la muchacha se abrió lentamente y una figura se hizo paso al interior. Un pelo plateado brilló con la luz de la luna, y unos hermosos ojos dorados se hicieron visibles en la oscuridad de la noche. Las orejas de perro atentas a cualquier cambio en la paz y tranquilidad que despedía la dueña de la habitación. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Inuyasha venía a verla cada noche, desde que pudo romper su promesa con Kykio, dandose cuenta de que los sentimientos que poseía hacia la miko no eran más que recuerdos. Descubriendo que su corazón había sanado completamente, volviendose a enamorar loca y perdidamente de la reencarnación de su antiguo amor, Kagome. Sin embargo él sabía que ya era tarde. Y se conformaba con verla en la oscuridad de la noche, durmiendo tranquila. Le encantaba su aroma, ese olor a mujer que siempre le cautivó, sus gestos, el ritmo al que se movía su pecho con cada respiración… Se acercó a ella sentándose en la vera de la cama y, con sumo cuidado, quitó algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían los ojos de la chica. Este gesto lo continuó en una caricia, deleitandose con su frente, su piel tan suave… Una dulce canción surgió de sus labios, como cada noche:

_So sorry, that you're gone, I never meant to hurt you, no no_

_(Siento tanto que te hayas marchado, nunca pretendí hacerte daño)_

_And leaving you was wrong, I thought I was in love with someone new, but the only one is you..._

_(Dejarte fue un error, pensé que estaba enamorado de otra persona, pero la única eres tú…)_

_And while being with her, looking at her, I'm thinking of you,_

_(Y cuando estaba con ella, mirándola, estaba pensando en ti)_

_Whatever we do, I'm telling the truth, my heart is with you,_

_(Cualquier cosa que hacíamos, te digo la verdad, mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo)_

_I wanna go back but I can't do that, cause I crossed the line,_

_and I can't turn back time_

_(Quiero volver atrás, pero no puedo hacer eso porque pasé la raya y no puedo retroceder en el tiempo)_

Sus ojos posados en esos labios con el recuerdo de ese único beso acosándole, atormentándole…

_I think I'm gonna fall, cause you're not there to hold me,ohoh_

_(Creo que caeré porque no estás ahí para sujetarme)_

_She's not like you at all, but I know it's too late, I made my choice, but still I hear your voice..._

_(Ella no es como tú, pero se que es muy tarde, hice mi elección. Aún así sigo escuchando tu voz)_

_And while being with her, looking at her, I'm thinking of you,_

_(Y cuando estaba con ella, mirándola, estaba pensando en ti)_

_Whatever we do, I'm telling the truth, my heart is with you,_

_(Cualquier cosa que hacíamos, te digo la verdad, mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo)_

_I wanna go back but I can't do that, cause I crossed the line,_

_and I can't turn back time_

_(Quiero volver atrás, pero no puedo hacer eso porque pasé la raya y no puedo retroceder en el tiempo)_

Una solitaria lágrima calló por la mejilla del medio demonio

_I'd like to give you all of me, tonight, ironically you'll never see... ooh_

_(Me gustaría darte todo mi ser, esta noche pero tu nunca lo sabrás…)_

Selló el encuentro con un beso en la frente y se alejó, prometiéndose a si mismo volver, como cada noche. Sabiendo, aun así, que ya era demasiado tarde.

**Hola! Que tal les pareció? Lo se, nunca me imaginé a mi misma poniendo un final triste. La verdad es que mi intención es dejarlo aquí, como un oneshoot. Les gustaría que lo continuara? Si es así no duden en dejarme un review. Si recibo al menos diez pidiendome que lo continúe prometo que lo hago. Si no, espero que les haya gustado como está. No se si conocen la canción, es de Natasha Thomas. La he modificado ligeramente para que estuviera acorde con la historia. Se los recomiendo, es una canción preciosa. La traducción al castellano corre por cuenta de una servidora y no es literal del todo, como ya saben (no es fácil traducir algo literal) Si ven algún fallo perdonenme y si me lo hacen saber rectifico sin problemas. Un beso a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can´t turn back time**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**"..." los personajes hablan**

**'...' los personajes piensan**

'Otra noche más' se dijo Kagome a sí misma. Echada en su cama miraba el techo de la habitación, descubriendo todas y cada una de las líneas que dibujaba la pintura. Aún después de tanto tiempo que no regresaba a la época de las guerras civiles, aun después de haber permanecido en su propio tiempo por más de dos años, seguía sintiéndose una extraña. Ya no sabía muy bien donde pertenecía. Quería gritar, correr y desaparecer. Pero estaba claro que eso no podría hacerlo nunca. Miró la foto que estaba sobre su escritorio. Después de un año y medio más o menos, se había dado cuenta de que jamás olvidaría a ese medio demonio suyo, al que tanto había amado y amaba. Así que, habiendo tenido esa foto guardada en el último cajón de su escritorio por unos meses, se dio cuenta de que actuaba como una tonta, la sacó de su escondite y la enmarcó, colocándola sobre su mesa, para tenerla siempre a la vista.

Siempre que la miraba, el corazón le dolía. Pero también una pequeña sonrisa, triste, se dibujaba en sus labios recordando todas las aventuras que había vivido. Se levantó pesadamente acercándose al escritorio y tomándola en sus manos. Uno de sus finos dedos recorrió la cara de su amiga. Cuanto la extrañaba. Nunca pensó que aquella chica, exterminadora de demonios, fuera a significar algo tan importante para ella. Con Sango había compartido muchas penas y muchas alegrías. La consideraba su mejor amiga y siempre se preguntaba como estaría y si se acordaba de ella. Después se fijó en el bonzo al lado de la chica. Una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios. 'Monje pervertido' pensó con cariño. Quizá ahora estaban casados y con niños. Le gustaría mucho conocerlos. Los minutos pasaban y seguía recorriendo con su vista las caras de sus amigos. Ahora era el turno de Koga. Ese demonio de la manada de los lobos que tan loquitamente estaba enamorado de ella. Kagome tenía que reconocerse a sí misma que siempre se sintió muy halagada de los sentimientos de ese lobo. Y dibujó en su mente todas y cada una de las veces que había tenido que detener a Inuyasha con sus famosos gritos de "Al suelo!" para evitar un enfrentamiento entre los dos. Se echó a reír. Desde luego había sido momentos muy hermosos.

Unos toques en la puerta la alarmaron y su madre se hizo paso a dentro de la habitación.

"Cariño, nos vamos a ver a tu abuelo al hospital. Sota y yo nos quedaremos esta noche a dormir allí. Estás segura de que no te importa quedarte sola?"

"No mamá, tranquila. Dale un beso al abuelo de mi parte" y se acercó a ella y le abrazó. Su madre había sido un apoyo muy importante durante este tiempo. Las dos mujeres permanecieron unos minutos más así, abrazadas, hasta que Sota dijo que estaba listo y desaparecieron por la puerta de entrada.

Kagome se echó en la cama con la foto aún en las manos y continuó con su inspección. Kaede, la extrañaba mucho. Ella murió a manos de Naraku, pero sabía que ahora descansaba en paz y feliz. Shippo…ese pequeño zorrito que había hecho de ella su madre. Como lo añoraba! No había día que no se preguntara si él estaría bien. Lloró mucho cuando se despidieron. Fue uno de los momentos más tristes que jamás había vivido. Le estarían cuidando Sango y Miroku? Muchas dudas asaltaban su mente. Muchas veces las ganas de volver se habían hecho tan notorias…que casi tenía que agarrarse fuertemente a la cama para evitar el impulso de bajar corriendo hacia el pozo y hacerse camino hasta el otro lado. Saladas lágrimas la atormentaban amenazando con salir cuando se acercaba al final de ese momento que compartía en soledad todas las noches. Cuando se acercaba a su mayor tormento…Inuyasha. No pudo evitarlo más y lloró. Como cada día, como cada noche…lloró recorriendo el contorno de su cara, llegando hasta esas hermosas orejas que tanto le habían cautivado, fijándose en esos hermosos ojos que tanto la alumbraban…Y ya no pudo seguir distinguiendo porque la vista se le había nublado. Y con ese sentimiento de pesar…se quedó dormida.

Minutos después la ventana se abría y una figura se hacía paso al interior de la habitación. Una figura que, como cada noche, se adentraba a la oscuridad del cuarto, cual ladrón, se acercaba a la muchacha que descansaba en dichos aposentos, y le cantaba una triste y dulce canción de amor, recorriendo con sus garras el rostro de la joven. Descubriendo, como cada noche, rastros frescos de lágrimas. Aspirando su aroma y su dolor y convirtiéndolos en propios. Aguantando amargamente ese dolor en su corazón por no poder estar con ella, por no poder ser de ella, por tener que verla desde la lejanía. Entonces divisó el objeto que ella guardaba entre sus manos y lo extrajo con mucho cuidado llevándolo hasta la luz que provenía de los rayos de la luna, distinguiendo esa bella imagen de todos ellos, años atrás, en su época.

"Inuyasha…" se oyó en un suspiro. El medio demonio se asustó creyéndose descubierto, pero al girar su vista, solo pudo comprobar como la chica seguía dormida, susurrando palabras incoherentes en sus sueños. "Inuyasha…te amo" Eso le llenó de ternura y dos fugaces lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Volvió a acercarse a la muchacha. Cuánto la había echado de menos. La acarició suavemente la frente y acercó su boca a su oído. "Yo también te amo Kagome" propinándole un dulce beso en la frente. Pero su vista se posó en esos labios. Esos hermosos labios, carnosos, que lo llamaban, que lo atormentaban, deseaba probarlos otra vez…y sin poder detener sus impulsos, juntó ambas bocas en un apasionado beso que, para su sorpresa, fue correspondido por la chica que le veía en sueños.

Cuando el beso finalizó, una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de ambos jóvenes, e Inuyasha empezó a hacerse camino hacia la ventana para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Se sentó en la cama sorprendida, aun sintiendo un calor muy gratificante en su cuerpo. Se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios notándolos aun palpitar. Había sido un sueño? Se sentía tan real…Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Y la foto? La buscó desesperada por todas partes, temiendo haberla roto o algo peor…haberla perdido. En su desesperación notó un olor familiar, un olor que hacía mucho tiempo que no descubría, un olor a … Inuyasha?

No lo podía creer. El estaba muerto. Se fue con Kykio para irse juntos al infierno. Entonces…por qué olía su habitación a él? Porque estaba segura de que ese olor tan masculino pertenecía a su endemoniado amor. Vio la fotografía en la mesa, cuando la había puesto ahí? Entonces una brisa hizo que sus cabellos bailaran al compás del viento. Cuándo había abierto la ventana? Entonces empezó a encajar todas las piezas a una velocidad sobrehumana y solo se le ocurrió una solución. Inuyasha había estado ahí.

Sin molestarse en vestirse siquiera, cogió una chaqueta que colocó sobre su pijama y salió corriendo hacia el pozo para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Y se encontró con algo que no acabó de sorprenderla. El pozo estaba abierto. Dudó unos instantes, no estaba muy segura de si quería volver. No estaba muy segura de si su corazón podría aguantar lo que encontraría al otro lado. Pero entonces recordó ese ligero sabor en sus labios, ese amor que llevaba aguardando tanto tiempo…Tenía que descubrir si Inuyasha seguía vivo o no. Y si era así tenía que verlo. Aunque solo fuera un instante, aunque lo volviera a perder. Y entonces, sin más vacilación, saltó.

_Hola, aquí estoy otra vez continuando la historia tal y como me pidieron. He de reconocer que he recibido muchos más reviews de lo que esperaba, lo cual me alegra y les agradezco. Así que finalmente les recompenso con otro capítulo. En esta ocasión no ha sido con una canción, espero que aun así les guste. He decidido finalmente hacerlo, al menos, de tres capítulos. Voy a ver si encuentro para hacerlo sonfic alguna que de verdad me guste y que esté acorde con lo que quiero escribir. Y si no espero que no les moleste que sea en forma de texto normal. Les gustó? Espero no haberles decepcionado. Me encantaría que me hicieran saber que piensan. Está bien, está mal? Lo he escrito todo del tirón así que por favor no duden en hacerme llegar sus comentarios. Besos a todos._

_Pero no se me olvida mencionar todos los que me habéis apoyado: sanku, kagomeyashaforever, Inuangelp, tutanilla, sesshomaru, sesshi23, Miry, Litzy, IrIs-OdY, nadeshiko-uchiha, yuris, Nindë, KaRiNa LaMaS, willnira, kagome-Artemis. A todos vosotros os dedico mi fic._


	3. Chapter 3

**Can´t turn back time**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**"..." los personajes hablan**

**'...' los personajes piensan**

_kkkk_** letra de la canción**

Cuando llegó al otro lado del pozo subió a la superficie agarrándose a las lianas que, con el paso de los años, habían crecido en la construcción saliendo, finalmente, al fresco de la noche. Entonces una brisa meció sus cabellos y se cruzó de brazos acurrucándose sobre sí misma dándose calor y agradeciendo haberse acordado de traer, al menos, una chaqueta que la protegiera de ese frío nocturno. Dejó escapar unos minutos observando las estrellas, tan lejanas, tan imponentes…Había echado de menos ese cielo estrellado que no podía encontrar en su época.

Entonces suspiró y fijó su vista al frente. A unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba se erguía el árbol que, una vez, mantenía sellado a un medio demonio de orejas de perro. Con miedo pero segura de sus pasos, se dirigió hacia el lugar, apartando cuantas ramas y arbustos se encontraran en su camino. No sabía lo que iba a encontrar, pero su corazón no paraba de latir desbocado, y los nervios se hicieron presentes.

Contra más se acercaba más miedo sentía. Se paró a unos pasos de su meta a meditar. Quizá había sido un error regresar. Después de todo, lo que había sentido bien podría haber sido parte de su imaginación enfermiza en la que solo cabía una persona: Inuyasha. Pero el calor en sus labios, esa sensación que había sentido… 'No puede haber sido un sueño. Era tan real…' se dijo a sí misma. Y así, buscando una efímera excusa para seguir adelante, inició de nuevo su camino.

Sin embargo, volvió a detener sus pasos. Una figura bien conocida, vestida con un haori rojo, un pelo largo y plateado ondeando al viento, esas orejas que ella recordaba con tanta pasión…una de sus garras apoyadas en el árbol en el mismo lugar en el cual fue sellado por la antigua sacerdotisa causante de tanto dolor entre esos dos jóvenes, la otra cayendo en un lado inmóvil.

Ella no podía hablar. No quería moverse. Sentimientos contradictorios se agolpaban en su mente pues, una parte de ella quería ser descubierta, correr a sus brazos y decirle que no había podido olvidarlo, que aún lo amaba. Su razón, por el contrario, advirtiéndole del dolor que ese personaje había causado en su alma. Temiendo una repetición en esa triste historia de amor…Pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, aquel ser que se había adueñado del corazón de la muchacha se hizo presente con apenas un susurro, dando lugar a un desenlace en ese silencio aparecido.

Él, nada más atravesar el pozo, se hizo camino hasta el árbol en el cual había pasado cincuenta años sellado, recordando todas sus vivencias en ese lugar. Penas y alegrías compartidas con varias personas que, años atrás, habían formado parte de su entorno. Personas que, ahora, no eran más que simples recuerdos, añorados recuerdos, amargos recuerdos, amados recuerdos…Su mente dejó de vacilar por entre los escondrijos de su memoria cuando un olor bien conocido llegó hasta nuestro joven medio demonio. Ese olor que lo lastimaba por no saberlo suyo. Ese olor que pertenecía a la mujer que, noche tras noche durante algo más de un año, le embriagaba cada vez que iba a verla, furtivamente, deseando despertarla, no pudiendo hacerlo. Puso atención a sus pasos que se acercaban hasta donde él se encontraba. De repente se detuvieron a una cierta distancia, e Inuyasha estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla no pudiendo aguantar esa incertidumbre, pero pronto notó que lo que fuera que había hecho que ella se detuviera había terminado, pues pocos minutos después supo que Kagome, su tormento, se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de él. Sentía sus ojos posados en su espalda, viéndolo sin creerlo. Sentía su miedo, su duda…su amor. Él posó una mano en el tronco, la otra cayendo libre en uno de sus costados. Dejó escapar un suspiro y rompió el silencio.

"Hola Kagome"

Ella no pudo hablar, tan solo se quedó allí, parada. No sabiendo que decir, no sabiendo que hacer. Quería huir, volver a alejarse…pero también quería dejar libre sus sentimientos y volver a besarle, amarle como debía de haber hecho años atrás. Sin embargo, sus pies no respondían a ninguna petición. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, viéndole, deshaciendo ese nudo que se había formado en su garganta y pudiendo, al fin, pronunciar esa duda que la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

"Pensé que te habías ido con Kikyo. Pensé que habrías muerto"

"Y lo hice" dijo él girando sobre sus talones quedando frente a frente de ella. La vio tan hermosa… "pero no por irme con Kikyo. Estoy libre de mi promesa para con ella. Porque descubrí que mi corazón pertenecía a otra mujer"

"Entonces?" dijo ella sin comprender. Sin querer comprender. Era mucho dolor el que había sufrido durante todo este tiempo y no estaba segura de querer volver a amar con miedo.

"Morí cuando te perdí" y él, sin más, se acercó, lentamente. Ella estática por sus palabras. Sus corazones latiendo enloquecidos, las manos de él posándose en su mejilla, tan fría pero a la vez tan caliente. Ella quiso hablar, en verdad lo intentó, pero las palabras simplemente no se hacían camino a través de su garganta. Tras varios intentos infructuosos él sonrió viendo sus esfuerzos. Situando un dedo de su otra garra, la que seguía colgando libremente, en sus labios impidiendo que ella hablara. Un gesto que provocó tal ternura en la chica que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan furtivamente por su rostro. Él secó esas lágrimas, y sosteniendo la cara de la joven entre sus manos, habló:

_Amazing fairytale that had come true_

_(Asombroso cuento de hadas que se volvió realidad)_

_a miss reliable romantic was you_

_(una romántica de confianza eras tú)_

_blinded misguided in the arms of love_

_(cegada y equivocada en los brazos del amor)_

_just 'cause it suited the both of us_

_(simplemente porque era adecuado para los dos)_

Más lágrimas empezaron a dibujar surcos en el rostro de Kagome. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Inuyasha.

_Then it all went wrong_

_(después todo cambió)_

_i'm the one to blame_

_(y yo soy el culpable)_

_taking you for granted_

_(no dandome cuenta de cuanto valías)_

_in so many ways_

_(en todos los aspectos)_

_when i look back now_

_(cuando miro atrás)_

_how can i ever forget_

_(como puedo olvidarlo)_

_you make me so happy_

_(me hiciste tan feliz)_

_since the day we met_

_(desde el día que te conocí)_

Él, sin apartar sus garras del rostro de la chica, empezó a besar sus mejillas por donde esas gotas de agua salada seguían recorriendo su camino. Mientras, el corazón de Kagome latía desenfrenado. Inuyasha volvió a separarse apenas unos centímetros.

_How could something so magic__  
__(como algo tan mágico)_

_become something so tragic_

_(se volvió tan trágico)_

_right before my eyes_

_(justo delante de mis ojos)_

_two separate lives_

_(dos vidas separadas)_

_every second was a precious moment_

_(cada segundo era un momento precioso)_

_now i'm thinking about the path i've chosen_

_(y ahora pienso en el camino que elegí)_

_wish i could un-make my big mistake_

_(desearía poder deshacer mi gran error)_

_my big mistake_

_(mi gran error)_

Ella afirmó "Un gran error"

_Communication had broken down_

_(la comunicacion se rompió)_

_this situation was out of our hands_

_(la situación estaba fuera de nuestras manos)_

_well my hands_

_(bueno, de mis manos)_

_you've got to please understand_

_(por favor, tienes que entenderlo)_

_that i was too young,_

_(que yo era demasiado joven)_

_yes just too young for that_

_(si, demasiado joven para eso)_

_i guess it all went wrong_

_(supongo que todo fue mal)_

_and i'm the one to blame_

_(y yo soy el culpable)_

_but what i would give to have you back again_

_(pero lo daria todo por tenerte de vuelta otra vez)_

Inuyasha posó un tierno beso en la frente de la chica quien temblaba como una hoja por la mezcla de emociones que sentía en ese momento.

_How could something so magic  
(como algo tan mágico)_

_become something so tragic_

_(se volvió tan trágico)_

_right before my eyes_

_(justo delante de mis ojos)_

_two separate lives_

_(dos vidas separadas)_

_every second was a precious moment_

_(cada segundo era un momento precioso)_

_now i'm thinking about the path i've chosen_

_(y ahora pienso en el camino que elegí)_

_wish i could un-make my big mistake_

_(desearía poder deshacer mi gran error)_

_my big mistake_

_(mi gran error)_

Ahora Inuyasha besó la nariz respingona y graciosa de la chica. Kagome, encantada, no pudo mas que dejar escapar una leve sonrisa.

_The days the weeks the months_

_(los dias, las semanas, los meses)_

_the years that we have wasted_

_(los años que hemos malgastado)_

_i'm sorry_

_(lo siento)_

_i still love you_

_(aun te amo)_

_i don't expect a call 'cause my apology's belated_

_(no espero una llamada, porque mi arrepentimiento llega tarde)_

_i'm sorry_

_(lo siento)_

_and i´ll miss you all my life, my love_

_(te echaré de menos toda mi vida, mi amor)_

Y, finalmente, Inuyasha, para terminar esa pequeña declaración de amor, besó esos labios que tanto deseaba, anhelante, expectante… Kagome tardó en reaccionar de la sorpresa. Pero pronto todo ese amor se alojó de golpe en su mente y en su corazón. Y no pudo más que corresponder, sabiendo que Inuyasha se estaba despidiendo. Sabiendo que él no se sentía digno de que ella le correspondiera después de todo. Pero no quería pensarlo. No quería meditar si lo que estaba pasando estaba bien o estaba mal. Solo quería dejarse llevar.

Muchos sentimientos fueron revelados en aquel pequeño gesto de amor y de esperanza. Sueños que, una vez hace algunos años, fueron rotos por una promesa. Una promesa sin fundamento. Una promesa que parecía que era de amor, y que no resultó más que en dolor y sufrimiento. Los minutos pasaron y al beso acompañó un abrazo. Todo era tan romántico y a la vez tan irreal. Pero ambos lo sabían. Se amarían por siempre.

Rompieron ese mágico momento, muy a pesar de ambos. Sus miradas se encontraron y más lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Kagome. Él volvió a besar esos dulces labios, apenas un leve roce, para después acercarse al oído de la chica. Él aliento de Inuyasha en su cuello hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su piel, y un susurro se dejó escuchar.

"Te amaré por siempre, Kagome" luego él se separó de ella. La miró por unos instantes y, rozando los labios de Kagome con uno de sus dedos, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para perderse en el bosque para siempre.

Kagome lo veía alejarse, sus dedos tocando donde, instantes antes, él había dejado esa dulce sensación. La tristeza se hizo camino hasta su corazón. De nuevo veía marchar a su amor. De nuevo veía marchar a ese medio demonio que había cautivado su corazón. Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Pero una frase pronunciada por su madre muchos meses atrás retumbó en su mente.**_"Si alguna vez encuentras e verdaderol amor, nunca lo dejes escapar"_.** Estaba decidido, volvió a girar sobre sus pasos y miró en la dirección en la que Inuyasha se había perdido. Sus pies se movieron lentamente, primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que emprendió una carrera, carrera desenfrenada, carrera desesperada. Esta vez lo tenía claro. No volvería a dejar que se escapase de sus manos. No volvería a perderlo.

* * *

Bueno, aquí va el tercer capítulo. Iba a terminarlo aquí pero he decidido hacer un cuarto. Ese ya si que será el útlimo (lo que puede dar de sí a veces un oneshot :-D ) En fin, la canción es de Delta Goodrem y se llama "My big Mistake" que, como dije en el capítulo 1, ha sido ligeramente modificada para que estuviera más acorde con la historia. Repito sobre la traducción, disculpenme de antemano si ven alguna falta. Me agradaría mucho que quien lea esto me escriba diciendome su opinion. Siempre es importante para mejorar. Un beso a todo el mundo.

Quisiera dar las gracias especialmente a sesshi23, willnira, kagome-Artemis, nadeshiko-uchiha, Miry, Inuangelp, Alexandra, inu-sessho, jessy aome, Mitsuki Himura, KaRiNa LaMaS, nicole, lorena, kagome-kitty por su apoyo incondicional. Es a todos ellos a los que dedico este capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Can´t turn back time**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro. Espero que les guste.**

**"..." los personajes hablan**

**'...' los personajes piensan**

Sus piernas se movieron tan rápidamente como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Ella sabía que era su última oportunidad para ser feliz. Y quería ser feliz. Pero tenía miedo en su corazón pues, llevaba ya varios minutos corriendo en la dirección en la que vio desaparecer a Inuyasha y aun no había dado con él. Y, lo peor de todo, es que se sentía perdida en la inmensidad de ese bosque. No reconocía la zona, y el hecho de que fuera una noche oscura bajo la sombra de los árboles, mezclado con el temible conocimiento de la posible presencia de demonios acechándola, hacían que su corazón no dejara de latir con angustia.

Cansada y desesperada se dejó caer sobre la hierba, descansando sus pies descalzos y doloridos. En ese momento se maldijo por no acordarse de traer algún tipo de calzado. 'Es que solo a mi se me ocurre venir descalza aquí!' se reprochó. Había dado vueltas sin parar y no había conseguido localizar al medio demonio al que tanto amaba. Desolada, dejó escapar libremente las lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tomándose por las rodillas, dejando que sus recuerdos vagaran libremente sobre esa misma noche, momentos antes, notando cada roce, cada beso, cada mirada, cada sentimiento…

Un ruido por entre los arbustos la alertó, despejando su mente de cualquier pensamiento, y, agudizando al máximo sus sentidos, se movió hasta colocarse en posición de combate, como tantas otras veces había visto hacer a Inuyasha delante del enemigo. El ruido cesó y entonces fue cuando dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Sin embargo, el miedo que la había embriagado no desaparecía y, en ese momento, echó de menos su arco y sus flechas.

Consciente del peligro que corría al caminar por ese paraje desconocido ella sola, se dispuso a intentar volver sobre sus pasos camino al pozo o, en su defecto, localizar, al menos, algún lugar seguro en el cual resguardarse durante la noche. Su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas pero una única pregunta es la que se hacía presente una y otra vez. 'Dónde estás Inuyasha?'.

Unos ojos de color rojo brillante la observaban desde cierta distancia. Escrutó el aire a su alrededor, notando simplemente el aroma de un humano. Se relamió. Por su figura no iba a darle muchos problemas y, desde luego haría una cena fabulosa esa noche con la chica. Bajó silenciosamente de la rama sobre la cual estaba apoyado y esperó hasta que ella estuviese solo a unos pasos de distancia para hacer notar su presencia.

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la figura que estaba postrada delante de ella hasta casi chocar con tan temible ser. Levantó su vista alarmada para encontrarse con un demonio de mirada feroz, que la escrutaba minuciosamente, una mandíbula plagada de largos y afilados dientes dispuestos a desgarrarla sin contemplación, y las garras que poseía amenazaban con abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento. La mirada de pánico no se hizo esperar e, intentando a la desesperada una huida, echó a correr tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas. El demonio era rápido pero poco ágil y eso lo aprovechó Kagome cruzándose en su carrera con árboles y matorrales, haciendo su huida más difícil pero consiguiendo sacar ventaja con respecto a su perseguidor. Sin embargo, su mala suerte quiso que una piedra se interpusiera en su camino, de forma que al pisar erróneamente sobre la misma, provocó, en la caída, que se torciera el tobillo, impidiéndole escapar. El demonio se paró a una cierta distancia, liberando un temible sonido a modo de risa, relamiéndose, sabiendo que, al fin, había conseguido cazar a esa presa tan escurridiza. "Ya no podrás huir de mí" dijo socarronamente. Un timbre de voz que hacía que le dolieran los oídos. Pánico invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Estaba perdida y lo sabía. Vio, con temor, como una de esas temibles garras de uñas afiladas se alzó peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y, en ese mismo instante en el que desafiante el monstruo dejó caer para darle el golpe final, ella, instintivamente, alzó una mano contra ese ser endemoniado, notando ligeras cosquillas en su palma, y gritó a pleno pulmón a la vez que cerraba los ojos "Inuyasha!…"

El medio demonio de orejas de perro llevaba caminando toda la noche, vagando sin rumbo y con el corazón destrozado. El encuentro con Kagome había provocado sentimientos tan contradictorios en su ser…Alegría por verla, tocarla, besarla…no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había necesitado de ella hasta que la tuvo de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, también el dolor se filtró en su alma. Era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón y lo sabía. Se llevó sus dedos a los labios, para recordar la sensación que había dejado en ellos ese dulce beso que le había robado. Se había sentido tan bien, tan querido…A veces es tan complicado entender como dejamos escapar lo más preciado para nosotros, creyendo que hacemos lo justo, para luego darnos cuenta, a nuestro pesar, que estábamos equivocados pero que ya no hay vuelta de hoja, y que ese error que marcó nuestras vidas pesaría sobre nuestras cabezas eternamente. Y así es como se sentía Inuyasha.

Algo llegó a su nariz. Un aroma familiar mezclado con otro olor más desagradable. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y preocupación al distinguir que, aquello que chocaba contra sus sentidos olfativos no era otra cosa que la sangre de Kagome. El pánico le invadió y echó a correr hacia el lugar del cual provenía semejante olor. Rogando y deseando porque ella estuviera bien y, a su vez, sintiendo inmensa ira por el ser que se había atrevido a herirla. Porque ella estaba viva. Tenía que estar viva. Dios! Deseaba que estuviera viva!

Kagome notó como gotas de sangre caían libremente por su brazo y, aunque este le dolía horrores por las marcas de garras que había dejado el demonio aquel, se sentía feliz por seguir viva. Abrió los ojos para escrutar la zona, encontrándose a su perseguidor tirado a varios metros lejos de ella, inmóvil. Kagome podría decir que estaba muerto. Se miró la mano sorprendida viendo como salían pequeñas señales de humo, símbolo de que había vuelto a utilizar sus poderes de sacerdotisa como aquella primera vez en el pozo devora-huesos. Ruido de pasos la alarmaron temiendo que fuera otro demonio pues sabía que, en esta ocasión, no tendría oportunidad de salir tan airadamente. Pero un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando una figura con ropajes rojos, cabellera plateada y unas encantadoras orejas de perro aparecieron tras los árboles.

Inuyasha, al ver a Kagome tirada en el suelo y con el brazo sangrando, se acercó a ella para comprobar su estado. Su voz preocupada lo delató.

"Kagome! Qué ha pasado? Estás bien? Quién te ha hecho esto? Mataré a quien haya sido! Te duele algo? Estás bien?"

Kagome no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cariñosa al ver la ansiedad en los ojos del medio demonio.

"Estoy bien Inuyasha" dijo lo más dulce y tranquilizadora posible. Con un gesto de cabeza le señaló donde seguía tendido el ser que la había atacado. Inuyasha se acercó desafiante, pero enseguida volvió al lado de la chica tras confirmar que el individuo estuviera muerto.

No hablaron mucho más. Él se sentó al lado de ella y le examinó el brazo. De pronto, y sin que ella pudiera reaccionar, empezó a lamerle la herida limpiándola cual animalito. Kagome no pudo evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas por tan tierno gesto. Ella se quitó la chaqueta que le cubría del frío y con ella Inuyasha procedió a vendárselo.

La alzó en brazos, habiendo notado su tobillo bastante inflamado, y se adentraron en el bosque hasta encontrar una cueva bastante escondida y donde podrían estar a salvo.

Él la depositó cuidadosamente, cuidando de no dañar ni el brazo ni el tobillo, y se fue a recoger unas cuantas ramas para poder hacer un fuego que los mantuviera seguros y calientes.

Varios minutos después, una hoguera iluminaba la zona. Kagome recostada sobre las rocas con el haori de Inuyasha protegiéndola del frío. Él, observándola, sentado en frente suyo. El silencio se hizo presente pues ninguno había hablado desde que llegaron a la cueva.

"Te duele?"

"No, ya no. Gracias por curarme. Ahora estoy mucho mejor"

"Me alegro" y el silencio se volvió a hacer presente. Solo se podían escuchar el crepitar del fuego. Minutos después…

"Pensé que volverías a casa, Kagome"

"Y volvía" Inuyasha la miró incrédulo.

"Entonces? Qué pasó?"

"No podía" más sorpresa no se podía reflejar en el rostro de nuestro héroe.

"Por…por qué" preguntó con miedo.

Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Era el momento decisivo. El todo o nada. El ahora o nunca. Así que se armó de valor, tomó aire y muy seria comenzó ha hablar.

"Inuyasha, las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros. Ya no solo por Kikyo. También estaba Naraku, todos esos demonios y enemigos a los que nos enfrentábamos. Yo soy del futuro. Tú eres del pasado. Nuestra relación simplemente no puede ser"

Inuyasha bajó la vista triste. Sabía que la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo, pero el simple hecho de oír dicha verdad de los labios de la chica le dolía demasiado. Quería comentar, decir algo…Ella, sencillamente, no le dejó.

"Pero…yo no puedo olvidarte. Lo he intentado, de veras que puse todo mi empeño, pero no pude. No puedo dejar de amarte Inuyasha. Yo…no puedo. No me pidas que lo haga" lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

"Kagome…" se levantó pesadamente y se acercó a la chica rodeándola con sus brazos para darle apoyo. Si había algo que no podía soportar es ver a una mujer llorar, menos a ella.

"Te amo Inuyasha" musitó ella desde su pecho, lugar en el que se había apoyado para paliar las lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo Kagome" respondió en un sonido lastimero.

"Entonces…por qué no podemos solo ser? Tú y yo?"

"Todo lo que has dicho antes…tienes razón. Hay muchas cosas que nos separan. Además yo…"

"Tú que?" preguntó ella alzando la vista hacia su rostro preocupada.

"Yo soy un medio demonio. No soy un demonio completo. Tampoco soy un humano"

Ella sonrió notando el dolor en sus ojos. Sabía que él temía ser rechazado por su condición. Ella acarició una de sus mejillas.

"Yo te quiero tal cual eres Inuyasha. No como humano, no como demonio. Te quiero por ser tú"

Él la miró embelesado. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus labios se unieron en el beso más apasionado que jamás se habían dado dos personas antes.

"Muchas cosas nos separan" dijo él una vez roto el momento pero sin dejar de abrazarla y sus narices todavía rozándose.

"Las superaremos juntos" contestó ella. Inuyasha vio la determinación en sus ojos. Sonrió.

"Eres increíble."

"Ya lo se. Acaso dudabas de lo maravillosa que soy?" contestó Kagome bromeando para aminorar la tensión del momento. Inuyasha rió agradecido.

"Sabes que te quiero?" preguntó una vez se hubo recompuesto.

"Tanto como yo a ti" Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y otro beso se hizo presente. Un beso que dio paso a otros tantos. El aire empezó a calentarse y de pronto Kagome se encontró con su espalda contra el piso e Inuyasha regalándole un sin fin de caricias. Un mordisco en su cuello la hizo saber que su amante la había marcado posesivamente. Y antes de dar paso a la lujuria él le susurró al oído.

"Eres mía Kagome. Ahora, siempre serás mía"

Ella, antes de dejarse vencer por la pasión, contestó.

"Siempre lo fui" y ambos se rindieron al momento, realizando un acto lleno de amor, de deseo…sellando su inquebrantable lazo que los mantendría unidos para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, aqui llegamos al final de esta cortita historia. Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que no se me ocurrian ideas y el tener los examenes cerca no ayuda mucho. Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaria saber que es lo que piensan, asi ayuda a mejorar para futuras historias. Ahora me dedicare a terminar las dos que tengo pendientes de Ranma. En fin, reviews please!**

**Dedico este fic a todos vosotros que me habeis apoyado: sesshi23, kagome-Artemis, Willnira, AomeHb, lorena, Inuangelp, gisel, jessy aome, Mitsuki Himura, KaRiNa LaMaS, Anyara y, sobretodo, a mi gran amiga Itnia, que siempre la apoyare para que se digne a satisfacer nuestras plegarias con algun fic. Un beso a todos!**


End file.
